Akumi who? An AU story
by TimelessExorcist
Summary: In another universe are two twin sisters who both are exorcists. Both are sent on a scouting mission to a town that Allen has recently left after fighting the Earl and other Akuma. Things are going smoothly as it starts out as a regular patrol but end up ending drastically different. What happens during this patrol and what happens after? Will they ever be looked at the same again?


**Hello all, Alleni****_e_**** here :) This is my first Fan-Fiction I have written. It is a original story by me in a D. Gray-Man alternate Universe built around one of my OC's and will also use actual characters later on in future chapters. I am worried since this category is so large, but I hope everyone will like it. The first chapter is the introduction to the major parts and happenings of the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Prologue _

Ding Dong!

The first strike of the clock in the nearby tower rung as the Black Order train pulled into the station carrying the two young twin siblings. The city was quiet and the air was humid as a storm had just recently passed by. Other exorcists had passed through the town recently and cleared out all the Akuma, as well as having a small fight with the Millennium Earl. A report had been written on the exact events that had happened and it was requested that the town be checked over for any signs of more Akuma activity.

The following strikes woke up Rena, the younger of the two sisters, who proceeded to stretch out and attempt to get up first. It toke her a few minutes to finally gain the strength to sit up off her train seat. She looked out the window and saw the train had stopped and that they had arrived. She also noticed that her seconds only older sister, Kayla was still asleep. Rena quietly stood up and tip-toed over to her sleeping sister. She stood over her for a moment and thought about the best way to wake her from her deep sleep. It didn't take her long as she leaned down and poked the tip of Kayla's nose in gently.

"MMM… Go away Rena," was all Kayla could mutter, still in deep sleep, as she scrunched her nose from the poking and rolled over on the train seat. Rena, of course not satisfied with that answer and wanting to enjoy the time with her sister, leaned over and licked her cheek and giggled as she stepped back. The shock from being licked made Kayla proceed to roll over and fall to the floor of the train with a loud thud.

"Rena was that necessary?" Kayla asked as she looked up at her younger sister and stood up slowly, rubbing her now very sore butt. "That really hurts you know?" she asked as she looked over at her sister and rubbed her head playfully, messing up her dark purple hair.

Rena, in the middle of giggling and trying to adjust her hair back to normal, reached down and grabbed the purple flower pin and tossed it over to Kayla. "Yea I know it does," she said with a smile as she slides her dark blue headband into place. "I just can't help it sometimes is all," she added as she did a small twirl in the middle of the room, patting down her uniform of wrinkles.

"Well you better learn to help it, waking me from my sleep, I was having a good dream about Allen…" Kayla said as she started to play with her hair and daydream about Allen again. Quickly realizing what she was doing while still near her sister, she pushed the image from her head and tried to fix her hair frantically. "Well anyway, remind me why the Order sent us here again," she asked as she added the flower pin to her hair and smiled at her reflection, "I mean I don't mind going anywhere that Allen has been, but why here and now?"

"Well from what I remember that weird head officer, the one who acts all weird near his sister, we are just passing by to see how the town is holding out tonight and then we head back to the Black Order tomorrow," she replied. "Though I don't think you would care to much, after all, your dearest Allen was here fighting recently, maybe you can find a bit of his torn uniform laying around somewhere," she teased her sister, knowing the jab would get some form of reaction.

Kayla turned around to look out at the dimly lit city blushing red, "why would I care that much if Allen was here or not," she said defensively, "It's not like I like him or he likes me or anything," she added, knowing that he probably didn't even know she existed. "Let's just go and get this scouting mission over with."

Both girls finished patting themselves down and fixing their uniforms. The innocence in both the girls happened to be identical swords that they had altered and colored to match each other's favorite colors. Even though the swords were identical, the girls were unable to wield the other sister's sword, so they had a string attached with their unique color attached to the hilts.

Once they were situated and prepared, both girls looked to each other and nodded as they exited the train and got their barring in the new town. The town was rather large and since the recent Akuma activity, even though supposedly it had now ended, there was no one to be seen on the streets. Since stealth was a part of the mission, the girls found the fastest way up to the roof of the closest building, which happened to have various balconies and ladders on the side of it for easy access.

* * *

It toke nearly three hours for the girls to finish their scouting patrol, partly because Kayla had to stop at each location that Allen had reportedly been fighting and look around for various items that she could take with her. At each location she spent a good ten minutes before giving up and continuing on to the next stop. It also didn't help that Rena was watching her the whole time making fun of her and her crush.

The girls had just about finished the patrol and started to head back toward the train station when they saw the silhouette of a person in an alley down below. Rena noticed it first and pointed down to it to show Kayla. Both girls hopped down to the street below and silently ran over to the alley, one girl on each corner. Peeking around it, they both saw what appeared to be a homeless woman they hadn't noticed when they had traveled by the first time. Feeling somewhat confident that it was safe, both girls slowly stepped into the alleyway and walked up to the woman.

As they approached the woman, both girls gripped their swords tighter, both feeling a very uneasy feeling from the woman. The girls weren't able to see the souls of Akuma like Allen could, but they both had a good sense of when one was near, and this woman was giving off a huge vibe. Kayla looked back and noticed that as they had walked farther toward the woman, a man who appeared drunk had wandered into the alley behind them. Both people looked as though they hadn't noticed the two sisters between them and continued on with their activities.

The girls were, however, not as lucky as they would hope as they stepped to being an equal distance between the two people. The woman stood up and the man stood straighter as both of them turned toward the girls and stared at them. Rena, being slightly faster than Kayla, spun around to Kayla's back and faced the man. No words were spoken as the man's body burst into a stage 1.5 Akuma and the woman's into a stage one Akuma.

The girls both drew their swords and stepped closer to each other in a back-to-back form of stance. They both knew what to do in this situation and had taken on various Akuma before at various times as exorcists and as a team. Each girl activated their innocence as both their blades began to shine. Rena's innocence was the ability to slice the air in front of her and make a shield temporarily appear before her that stopped attacks. Kayla's innocence was the ability to slash the air and have an energy burst fly from her sword in the direction of the slash, and if done at the proper timing, could also be jumped on and ridden by another exorcist.

"Rena you ready for this?" Kayla asked her sister as she tightened her grip and stepped into her fighting stance with her sword held vertically in front of her. "This isn't exactly what we are used to fighting, there are two of them after all," she smirked, trying to tease her sister a bit and show off her own thoughts of superiority while staring down the stage 1.5.

"Of course I'm ready for this, are you is the better question?" Rena replied as she entered her own stance with her sword held horizontally in front of her. "Try not to hurt yourself to much, wouldn't want Allen to see you with a bruise or a scar," she added with a chuckle.

Both girls then jumped toward the Akuma in front of them and landed a few feet in front of them. Kayla quickly ran behind the back of her target, jumping and evading the poisoned bullets gracefully and slashed at the Akuma. Her slash just glazed the Akuma as it roared down at Kayla and renewed its barrage against her. Rena on the other hand was having a much more difficult time with her own Akuma. Being more based on defense than offense, she continually had to keep her shield up and try and move when she could between blasts. She was used to being the shield while Kayla was the sword but in the current situation, she was on her own.

* * *

The fights were going well, Kayla was slowly making her advance on taking out her Akuma while Rena was also slowly making her way closer. Kayla had been studying the pattern of attack with the Akuma and found the best way to destroy her Akuma. She back flipped high into the air and slashed an energy blast down toward the Akuma then sent another one directly behind it. As the blasts flew toward the Akuma, Kayla landed on her feet, and while the Akuma was moving out of the way of the blasts, Kayla jumped toward the Akuma, landed on the second air slash and used it to propel herself through the air and slice the Akuma in half, destroying it in one large slash.

Rena was having an increasingly difficult amount of time with her Akuma and was beginning to run out of stamina and the ability to keep making shield. The barrage had only continued to intensify and as the first Akuma fell, the other one roared and intensified its barrage further. The ground around Rena was starting to decay from the constant bombardment and as another wave washed across her, the ground under her foot gave way and sent her flying back into a wall, slamming her head against the building.

The Akuma moved closer to Rena's unconscious body lying in front of the building she had smacked hard into. It stared down at her as its various guns aimed down at her as it began to open fire in her direction. Kayla, dashing toward her sister, was able to fire off an energy slash in the direction before the barrage started, knocking most of the bullets out of the way as it intersected them, and grabbed Rena's body in her arms and got her out of the way, wincing slightly in pain.

Setting Rena down out of the way, Kayla spun back around and winced again in pain, not having the time to look down at the source of the pain. She reentered her stance and was more enraged than she had even been before. "You tried to kill my sister… I will destroy you," she said, glaring at the Akuma who only turned over to look in their direction, still confused on what had just happened. Kayla wasted no time as she slashed the air repeatedly in anger, sending large, massive energy blasts toward the Akuma in various positions. Each blast hit its mark on the Akuma and each blast tore into the Akuma, tearing it to pieces until there was nothing left.

Kayla, breathing hard and regaining control of herself, smiled slightly as both Akuma had been dispatched and toke a step toward Rena, who was beginning to regain consciousness as she then fell to the ground. She tried to move but found that she didn't have the energy to do so and that her body was heating up and fast. Rena, who was now getting her head straight, sat up slowly and looked around to see what had happened, and noticing her sister on the ground in pain, crawled over to her.

"Kayla… What's wrong Kayla…" she said to her sister in a panicked voice. She lifted her sister's head into her lap and pet her head gently, trying to relax her sister. Kayla's breathing was shallow and it was hard for her to speak as her body was heating up more. Rena began to look up and down her sister's body, trying to find the source of the pain.

Rena burst into tears as her search ended on Kayla's left leg where a hole in her sock was visible, and where black pentacles were clearly visible traveling up her leg. Rena's tears dripped down her cheek and landed on Kayla's cheeks as Rena tucked her head in and pulled Kayla close into her. At the feel of the cold tear on her cheek Kayla stirred slightly in Rena's arms and weakly looked up at her, most of her body covered in the black pentacles now.

"R-Rena… why are you crying," Kayla spoke softly, eyes barely open, "T-there's no need to cry…" Kayla looked up slightly into Rena's eyes and weakly smiled. "I-it will be okay, y-you have to stay strong." Rena could only nod and sniffled as she tried to stop crying for her sister. Both girls knew what happened next as Rena tightened her embrace on her sister.

Kayla, with the last bit of strength in her body, grabbed her sword and slowly pushed it over toward Rena. "Please k-keep it safe for me…" she said, entrusting her sword to her. With her last bit of strength she reached up and pulled the flower pin from her hair and loosely attached it to Rena's headband before her arms gave out and fell to her sides. "I-I love you Rena…" she said as the pentacles appeared on her face, completely engulfing her body in them.

Rena hugged her sister tighter and refused to move, keeping her sister as close to her as possible. She continued to pet Kayla's hair and wiped the tears from her pentacle covered face. The last words Kayla heard and Rena was able to say to her sister before her body broken down and Rena broke down into a depressed crying was…

"I love you to..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy what you read :) It may be a bit confusing now, and feel free to PM me if you get confused, but I promise next chapter will be a bit more detailed and interesting, but also not as long. I was sad when writing the** **ending to this but for future chapters, it was necessary to kill one of them off and nothing is stronger than the love between sisters who do love each other**. **I would love to get any form of feedback on this since it is my first Fan Fiction and biggest writing project I have done and all your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
